Typically, memory system usage on a computing platform has involved the use of types of memory specifically designed to operate in particular modes. For example, volatile types of memory to include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) may be used to operate in a memory mode that requires fast response times to read/write to these types of memory. Non-volatile types of memory to include hard disk drives, solid state drives or optical disk drives, may be used to operate in a storage mode that requires an ability to store relatively large amounts of data in dense memory arrays.
Volatile memories such as DRAM consume relatively high amounts of power. Mobile computing devices such as smart phones, tablets or ultra-mobile computers may therefore use low power, non-volatile memories. However, different types of non-volatile memories may still be designed to operate in a particular mode (e.g., memory or storage). For example, in some instances, NOR flash memory may be a type of non-volatile memory implemented in a memory mode of operation. Meanwhile, NAND flash memory may be another type of non-volatile memory implemented in a storage mode of operation.
Mobile computing devices are evolving to include increasing computational power. The increasing computational power may benefit from fast response times of DRAM but the cost associated with the power needed may outweigh the benefits. Types of non-volatile memory such as NOR flash memory suffer not only from slower response times compared to DRAM, but also suffer from a limited usable life (e.g., limited read/write cycles). Also, two different types of non-volatile memory implemented in either a memory mode or in a storage mode may use up excessive space on mobile computing devices.